Golden Rose: Book One
by meg-leighleigh15
Summary: Kira was your average girl, till some events lead her back in time to only find out she's a senshi. Lame Summ. better story
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Sailor Moon fic, and yes has an old plot of a *_gasp*_ new sailor senshi. I also use a lot of ideas from other stories, so if those authors are reading and realize an idea from their story, I own nothing. These were very good ideas and I give full credit to you all! I hope you all enjoy! (And I'm American, so please be patient with me)

* * *

Golden Rose: Book One

Prologue/ Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day for Kira Rose Black. Her mom dropped her off at her school, where she's a sophomore. She got through half the day with no trouble. If anything, it was supposed to be a good day. Then, Kira was called out of class, for some important call. When she got to the office, the principal ushered her into his office. Handing her the phone, he left to give her privacy.

"Hello, is this Kira Black? This is the Dr. Reynolds," a voice asked.

"This is Kira. What happened?" Kira asked anxiously, praying it wasn't her mom.

"Kira…Your mom…she was driving and there was a patch of black ice…and she spun out of control into another car," Dr. Reynolds told her quietly.

"Is she okay?" Kira asked, praying hard that her mom was okay. 'Bent but not broken' as her mom would say when Kira was hurt.

"Can you come to the hospital?"

* * *

Fifteen minuets later, Kira was at the hospital. She waved to Mrs. Eriksson, who was off this hour, and thanked her for the ride.

"Hello, I'm Kira Black. Dr. Reynolds wanted to speak to me," she told the lady behind the desk.

"Kira? I'm glad you could make it. I didn't want to tell you over the phone," Dr. Reynolds said as he emerged from an office.

"Tell me what?" Kira asked, not needing to ask to know what he was going to tell her.

"Follow me," he said and they walked into the office he was in when she came.

"Sit down; this might be hard for you to hear. Your mother…died before she could get to the hospital," Dr. Reynolds told her, in the same quiet voice he had used over the phone.

"D-dead? I think you have the wrong person. My mom isn't dead, I'm sure," Kira said, trying not to cry, but failing when she understood that her mom was gone.

"I'm so terribly sorry, but-"the doctor was cut off as Kira got up to leave. "Maybe you should stay here," he was saying, but Kira ran out before he could stop her.

* * *

Kira finally made it home, having run the whole way. When she was inside, she ran straight to her mom's bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, sobbing. _"She can't be dead. She can't be. Mom wouldn't leave me here alone. She has to help all those kids that need help."_ Kira thought as she sobbed. Her mom worked with kids that had been in abusive families or had been in other abusive situations. Her work had been stationed in the Ozarks in Missouri, so they got a lot of kids from the cities and basically all over the Midwest.

Kira eventually cried herself to sleep. She dreamed of her mom and a beautiful world. When she woke up, she noticed that she was in another room. Looking around, she saw that the bedding was different. It was a spun gold, and incredibly soft. When she sat up, she saw that her clothes were different. Instead of jeans and her dark green shirt, she was in a dress of ivory, with gold and green embroidery.  
"I don't think I'm at home any more," Kira said to no one in particular.

"You're right, you're not. You're at the Moon Palace on the Moon," a lady, with hair that was a dark brown, but had unusual pink highlights. Kira guessed that those highlights were natural. She had a kind face and was smiling at Kira.

"The Moon? As in the moon that orbits Earth? Who are you?" Kira asked, starting to panic.

"Yes, the same moon that we know. And I am Queen Rosaline, the queen of Earth. And you are…" Rosaline asked.

"I'm Kira Rose. May I ask what I'm doing here?" Kira asked and Rosaline smiled.

"That, my dear, is why we are going to see the queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity."

* * *

"Welcome, Lady Kira. I hope you are enjoying your stay?" Queen Serenity asked as they walked into the throne room.

"Very well, thank you. But I was told that you knew why I was here. I don't think I belong here. The last thing I knew was that I was in my house, crying because my mom…" Kira trailed off as everything came back to her. Rosaline put her arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Serenity, I think we should tell her. I don't know how long I have before my husband and son get back, and I want her to know everything she has to know," Rosaline said and Kira listened with interest.

"You're right. I don't know when my daughter will get back, either. Kira, please sit down." Once Kira was seated, Queen Serenity continued. "You have been brought back because the peace that Rosaline and I know will soon come to an end. We will not be able to defeat it, but maybe we can hold it off a little longer with your help. You see, you are a Senshi, chosen to protect my daughter, and if need be, the galaxy. You are Sailor Earth, and that should be an honor, as there hasn't been a senshi of Earth for over a thousand years," Queen Serenity finished. Kira looked to Rosaline, who smiled at her. "Things between Earth and the Moon haven't been very good in the past, but we think that might change soon. So if my husband or my son, Prince Endymion, ask you where you came from, please don't mention being on the Moon."

"Now that that is all settled, let's start training. We have at least two days before we have to get back," Queen Rosaline said cheerfully to a stunned Kira.

Two days later, Kira had managed to master her basic attacks. Kira thought that her uniform, or fuku as Rosaline called it, was a little on the short side, but other than that, comfortable. The skirt, collar, front bow, end of the gloves, and gem in the tiara were a forest green. The back bow and center of the front bow was gold. Her shoes were Mary-Jane like with a slight heel, that were the same forest green, and had ribbons that crisscrossed, like a Mary-Jane, that were gold. All in all, Kira liked it.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Queen Rosaline asked as they headed to the teleportation center.

"Yes, I think I am. Thank you very much for the stay, Queen Serenity. I hope to see you again," Kira told the Queen of the Moon, who smiled in response.

"Goodbye, Serenity, I enjoyed seeing you again," Rosaline told Serenity as she and Kira entered the teleporter and were ready to go back to Earth. "Goodbye and good luck. I will see you again, Kira, and it should be soon," Serenity called as they left.

One minuet later, Rosaline and Kira were on Earth, and in front of a beautiful palace.

"This, my dear, is the palace that you shall be staying in for a while. Are you ready to meet King Elian and Prince Endymion?" Rosaline asked as they entered the palace.

"Not really, but I don't exactly have a choice, do I?" Kira asked as Rosaline laughed.

* * *

so what did you think? Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing, I'd be doing something else…I don't know what…but it would be awesome.

* * *

Golden Rose: Book One

Chapter 2

Queen Rosaline and Kira entered the large throne room, elaborately decorated in gold and silver. Kira was staring in awe as six men entered the room. Kira looked over at Rosaline, hoping for some encouragement, but she was already hugging the men, leaving Kira to wonder on her own.

"There are my boys! How was your trip? Did you get hurt? Did you get enough sleep? Did you-"Rosaline was cut off as the oldest of the men, most likely King Elian, hugged her, silencing her.

"Yes dear, everything was fine. The boys and I had a great time visiting the villages in the mountains. Now, what did you do dear?" he asked as one of the young men interrupted, "Mother, who is she?" looking at Kira.

"Oh! Endy, thank you for reminding me. This is Lady Kira. Kira, this is my son, Prince Endymion. While you were away, I met Kira at…" Rosaline trailed off, looking to Kira for help. "When I came to see her here. I had a problem, but it's solved now," Kira finished, smiling at the queen.

"Where we met doesn't matter now. I have something important to tell you all. You see, Kira is…Endy, do you remember when I would tell you stories about a fearless warrior?" Endymion nodded and Rosaline continued. "Kira is that same warrior. She is the Senshi of Earth, and has come just in time. She-""She can not be the Senshi of Earth. There hasn't been a Senshi to this planet for over a thousand years. Rosaline, I'm sorry, but it can't be true." King Elian finished, looking at Kira.

"There is a way to prove she is the Senshi of Earth. Do you remember the sword? People have tried to pull it out of the ground, but they can't. And you remember why, right? Only the warrior of Earth can use that sword. So if she pulls it out, everything is true. If not, I will except the truth and will never speak of it again," Rosaline finished as she looked at her husband with fierce determination.

* * *

An hour later, after riding on horseback, Kira, the King and Queen, and Endymion, with his bodyguards, Kira thought with amusement, even though Rosaline whispered that those were the Shittenou, which Kira summarized as bodyguards, were in front of a hilt of a sword, which true to the story, was stuck in the ground. How it got there, Kira guessed that the Senshi before her put it there for safe keeping. The land was absolutely amazing. They were on a hill, and they overlooked a rushing river, leading to the ocean. _"It's kind of like the Ozarks,"_ she thought as she looked around, feeling comforted by the idea of almost being at home in the land. Focusing on why they were here, she studied the hilt, wondering how far in the ground it was. It was covered in vines that must have been covering it for since it was put in the ground.

Kira looked to Rosaline, who smiled in encouragement, and took a deep breath as she grabbed the hilt. Expecting to pull at it, Kira was surprised when it came out easily, causing her to fly back. It would have been a hard fall, if Endymion hadn't caught her. Once Kira was up on her feet again, she looked the sword over. It was made of a metal that looked like glass…no, it was glass! It was covered in elaborately painted roses. On the hilt, there was the symbol of Earth, the circle with the cross in it, Sol III, Kira remembered. When she looked up at her companions, she noticed they were all staring at her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked anxiously, feeling the blood rush to her face. "No, but you really are the Senshi of Earth. Just look at your forehead," King Elian said and gave her Rosaline's mirror she carries in her bag. Kira looked at him curiously, but did as she was told. Glowing on her forehead in a forest green, was the same symbol of Earth.

"So, this means you believe the Queen now, right?" Kira asked as she saw the symbol fade away. King Elian nodded and Queen Rosaline smiled in triumph. "Good then. Do you think we should start heading back, your Majesties?"

* * *

When they got back, Kira had learned the whole history of the sword."It's called 'Sword of the Roses'. The first Senshi named it that because she was close to the royal family, whose royal symbol is a rose. We're from that same royal family, so I hope you'll be as close to us as she was to my ancestors. Anyway, the sword was hand-made out of the finest, and strongest, glass from Venus, when we were on good terms with the Planets. I think that the first Senshi, Celeste, hand painted the roses on the blade. That sword has been through a lot, considering the Senshi before you, Terra, fought to her death with it," Endymion finished, looking at Kira. Kira was a little overwhelmed after all the events that happened, so she just nodded. "So, tell me about yourself. I don't think I've ever seen you before," Endymion asked as Kira racked her brain for some answers. Luckily, Rosaline called for her. "I'm sorry. I think your mom wants to show me to my room. We'll talk later, right?" Kira asked over her shoulder as she ran to find the Queen.

* * *

The next morning, Kira woke up, remembering all that had happened to her. Her mom's sudden death, she being Sailor Earth, the sword…Endymion. Kira sighed as she looked around her forest green and gold clad room. Why did she feel like she's known Endymion from somewhere? As she got up and stretched, she tried to think. When she couldn't come up with anything, she realized that in a way, they looked a like. Where she had wavy dark brown, shoulder length, hair, he had tousled black hair that seemed to fall into his eyes. Where she had dark green eyes, he had eyes the color of a stormy sea. But their bone structure, face structure, and height were very similar. Deciding that thinking about it any longer would give her a headache, Kira went to the closet to find a dress. Not being one to wear dresses, she chose a white dress with rose embroidery that she could still move around in. After getting dressed, she decided that if it was her first official day of being a Senshi, she should transform into her fuku. "Earth Planet Power, Make Up!" she called as forest green and gold energy surrounded her and a second later, she was ready to go. Grabbing her sword, she ran out the door, thinking that she had missed breakfast, and ran straight into someone. Looking up, she saw Endymion looking down at her.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly as she tried to control the blush forming on her cheeks. "It's fine. I just wanted to see if you were alive in there. You didn't come to breakfast," he responded, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "Come on! I thought that you might want to meet my 'bodyguards'," he teased as he pulled her down the hallway. "How did you know? I could've sworn I only thought that," Kira asked in surprise. "I don't know how I knew that, but I just did. So do you want to meet them or not?" Endymion asked impatiently. "Sure, why not. I've got nothing better to do," she laughed as he pulled her along.

* * *

Hope you all liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Golden Rose: Book One

Chapter 3

Finally coming to a stop, causing Kira to almost run into Endymion, they were standing in front of an oak door. Looking up at Endymion curiously, who put his finger to his lips, and opened the door. Creeping quietly into the room, Endymion came up behind the silver-white haired man.

"Endymion, how many times have I told you that you'll never be able to sneak up on me like that?" the man asked and Endymion groaned. "I give up! You'd think that a twenty-year old could sneak up on you after having been with you for a long time, but I can't!" Endymion exclaimed, exasperated. Kira giggled and it seemed that all the attention was on her. Flushing nervously, she looked to Endymion, who was done pouting.

"This, as you all know, is Kira. I thought I would properly introduce you all. Kira come here." Kira walked into the room, looking at the four gentlemen sitting in the room. _"Two blonds, one brunette, and a silver haired man. I think I can handle this,"_ Kira thought as she tried to calm her nerves, not even knowing why she was nervous.

"Kira, this is Kunzite. He is first-command and will probably be teaching you how to wield your sword," Endymion introduced her to the silver haired man. "This is Nephrite, and the blond over there is Jadeite. The other blond is Zoisite, and he's incredibly shy, so if he doesn't talk to you, don't take it personally," Endymion finished as the men stood up. "I hope I wasn't intruding on anything," Kira said as the men shook their heads. "Well it was nice meeting you all, but-"Kira was cut off as the blond-haired man with blue eyes, Jadeite, Kira thought, grabbed her hand and pulled her toward a chair. "Why don't you tell us about yourself," he said nonchalantly as he pushed her into a chair and he went over to where the other men were sitting. Kira glanced at Endymion, hoping for him to say something, but he looked genuinely interested. "Alright then. What do you want to know?" she asked, not knowing how personal these questions were going to be.

"Where are you from?" Endymion asked, hoping for an answer today.

"I'm from the…United States of America. It's on the…North American continent," Kira answered hesitantly, not knowing if they knew any people from that area.

"Where?" Nephrite asked as he eyed Kira strangely, whom was thinking that it was her luck that someone would know that area. "I know of that area, and there isn't a country by that name."

"I-""Isn't it obvious, Neph? She isn't from around here, and she isn't from a country we know of. So, if you think about it, she's from another time period." "How did you-""Zoi, don't be stupid. She can't be from the future because that isn't possible. Anyway, where would the Queen find someone to even bring her here to this time period?" Jadeite finished as he rolled his eyes at the thought of the very idea. "Hate to say it Zoi, but I agree with Jade. It wouldn't make sense," Endymion told Zoisite, who was blushing at the sudden amount of attention.

"Quiet! I thought that you wanted me to answer these questions. Anyway, Zoisite is right. I am from the future," Kira finished, shrugging her shoulders. "Any other questions?"

* * *

After an hour of questioning, Kira made her escape to the training grounds. Looking around at the field, filled with target boards and a door leading to the armory, she spotted Kunzite. Deciding to start her training now, she made her way over to him.

"Kunzite, do you think you could start teaching me how to use a sword now?" Kira asked as she looked up hopefully at Kunzite. After a minuet of silence, Kunzite smiled and nodded. After an intense hour of learning the basics, Kunzite signaled the end of the lesson.

"Who would have thought that I would be learning to fight with a sword? I'm only sixteen, and from a future where swords aren't a common weapon. So why me?" Kira asked to no one in particular as she flopped down on the ground.

"Well, Rosy, I never thought I would be a Shittenou, but here I am, a twenty-five year old man whose has been protecting Endymion for what seems like forever," Kunzite answered her as he put his sword back on his belt.

"Why did you call me Rosy? No one else has ever called me Rosy, except for my friend, Kaleb, who's about your age, too. I'm just curious," Kira finished with a smile on her face.

"You said your middle name was Rose, so I just thought Rosy would suffice." Kira nodded as she thought about it, deciding that she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

"_This garden is beautiful. So peaceful and serene,"_ Kira thought as she stood on her balcony, staring at the garden before her. It was full of roses of every kind. There was a waterfall that looked like it was naturally made. Kira smiled as she smoothed a crease out of her dark green nightgown. She was about to turn in for the night, when she spotted two people, a man and woman, walking in the garden. Looking closer, Kira realized that the man was Endymion. _"Who is the woman then? Endy didn't say anything about being with someone. She looks familiar, too. I guess I should go watch them to make sure they don't get into trouble."_

Reaching the garden, Kira looked for a tree that she could watch them without being seen. Finding a rather large oak tree, Kira, who had a little experience in gymnastics, nimbly jumped and grabbed the lowest branch. Pulling herself up quietly, Kira was thankful that she had transformed into her fuku, otherwise, she would have had a difficult time getting up in her nightgown. Finally, coming to a branch that she could see and not be seen, Kira settled onto it and listened closely.

"Oh Endy, I wish you could come to the Moon! You'd love it," the mysterious girl told him as they sat on the ground. "I wish so, too, Serenity, but you know that the relationships between our planets are difficult. Someday though, I'll come. I promise," Endymion replied as he enveloped her in his embrace.

"_Princess Serenity! She's the same princess I'm to be protecting," _Kira realized and checked her surroundings to make sure there wasn't a threat.

"Doesn't seem to be a threat," Kira whispered to herself, not expecting a response. "Yes, I thought so, too. But it seems there might be a problem with you here," a man's voice, replied and Kira jumped, causing her to fall off the branch, if a strong arm hadn't caught her waist and pulled her up, only to grab her wrists and pin them behind her back.

"Let go of me, you creep. You don't understand, and if you'll let me explain, I won't hurt you!" Kira threatened quietly and the mysterious person laughed.

"Hurt me, you say? I bet you've never hurt anyone. You-"the voice was cut off and Kira kicked him in the face and he let go, causing them to fall off the branch and onto the ground. Fortunately, Endymion and Serenity had wandered off to another part of the garden, so they didn't hear anything.

"What are you? Crazy? They could have heard us and I really don't want to get Serenity's rath because I followed her to Earth. She doesn't think anyone knows, but she can't hide anything from her older brother," the man finished proudly, but then remembered what had happened and glared at Kira.

"What? You think this is my fault? You're the one who went psychotic on me. I was only defending myself," Kira sniffed as she looked to see where Endymion was. "You think I would be thrilled if Endymion knew. I'm also supposed to be protecting the Princess, too. In case you haven't noticed the fuku, I'm the Senshi of Earth," she finished, anger dissolving as she looked into this man's sky blue eyes. He was a well-built man, with platinum blond hair. "I'm Kira, by the way."

"Well, I'm Prince Tranquility, Prince of the Sun, by the way. And no, I didn't notice the fuku, so I apologize," Tranquility smiled as he studied Kira. Kira blushed and looked away.

"So you're the Princess's brother, you say?" Kira asked and he nodded. "Yes, she's sixteen and I'm eighteen. You?" "I'm sixteen also. Do you think we should tell the couple of our presence?" Kira asked as she noticed the two royals move closer together. "Perhaps you're right. Come on, let's go," Tranquility said as he helped Kira up.

When they got to Endymion and Serenity, things didn't go so well.

"Tranquility, you followed me here?! When I get my hands on you…you won't tell Mother, will you?" Serenity asked fearfully and Tranquility led her off somewhere they could talk privately. That led just Endymion and Kira.

"Endy, before you say anything, I wasn't spying on you. I was watching out for you so you wouldn't be in danger. And no, I won't tell your parents." "Or Kunzite, or Nephrite, or Jadeite, or Zoisite. They can't know. They'll put a stop to our, and I mean Serenity and my, meetings. Please don't tell them," Endymion begged Kira and she nodded her head.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, as your mother asked me not to, but I've been on the Moon. In fact, some of my training has been there. I'm supposed to protect the Princess, and I think this is a good way to start. So you're secret is safe with me. Maybe next time though, her brother won't have to come along," Kira stated and Endymion looked at her curiously. Kira told him all that had happened and instead of laughing at her, he just hugged her and simply said, "Thank you".

Eventually, Serenity and Tranquility made there way back to the other two. Serenity and Kira made there acquaintances.

"So you're another Senshi. Oh, I'm so excited. When will you be coming to the Moon?" Serenity asked. "Serenity, I don't think that's something everyone plans. She probably is needed here on Earth," Tranquility stated as he rolled his eyes. Serenity stuck out her tongue and continued to talk to Kira.

* * *

About another hour of conversation was spent and Serenity and Tranquility said their goodbyes.

"Interesting way of meeting, Lady Kira. Hope to make your acquaintance again," Tranquility told her as he kissed her hand. Kira blushed and nodded as her reply. When they left, Kira and Endymion made their way to their bedrooms. Bidding goodnight, Kira flopped onto her bed, dreaming of a certain Prince of the Sun.

* * *

Thank you for reading! What did you think? I know the ending was lame, but I thought it fit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to someone that has a better imagination than I do!

* * *

Golden Rose: Book One

Chapter 4

The days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month. Kira had become close with everyone. Kira and Endymion were always to together. Every time Endymion went to see Serenity, Kira went with him. Usually, Tranquility was with Serenity.

* * *

"So Kiro, are you ready for your first ball tonight?" Jadeite asked Kira, using his nickname for her. 'A combination of Ki from your first name and Ro from your middle name', he explained to her after he first started calling her that. They were at the training grounds, just finishing a round of sword training.

"Yes Jade, I am. So who's your date this time?"

"No one. I think you've got me confused with Nephrite."

"Maybe, but turns out he doesn't have a date either. We could ask Zoi, but that would end badly. And we all know Kunzite won't. I hope Endy doesn't have to go with that Beryl. She's a-" Kira was cut off as Jadeite covered her mouth.

"You know that Beryl is coming, whether you want her to or not. She's not that terrible."

"A little defensive of her, are we? I think that someone's got a fancy for her," Kira said in a singsong voice.

"Ha ha, very funny. Someone's got to be polite," Jadeite sniffed and Kira rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess you're right…Zoisite is the politest, is he not?" Kira asked innocently as she walked away, Jadeite shouting nonsense behind her.

* * *

"Kira, are you going to get ready soon?" Queen Rosaline asked as she saw Kira walk in from the training grounds.

"Yes, your Majesty, I am. Do you need anything?"  
"Well, I have something to tell you. Next week, you're going to visit the Moon. I just got word from Queen Serenity that she wants you to meet Princess Serenity and the other Senshi," Rosaline finished.

"That's great. I guess that you want this to be kept quiet?" Kira asked and Rosaline nodded.

"_Sere will be so excited when I tell her."_ Kira thought, as she walked to her room.

* * *

Two hours later, Kira was looking at the moon on her balcony. She always thought that it was a dead, barren, dull light shining down on her at night, but to find out it was once a lively, bright land with a civilization was so mind boggling that sometimes she still couldn't believe it. Shaking her head, she turned to go back into her room, but then she heard a noise. Looking around, she couldn't find the source of the noise. Turning around, she walked into her room, only to come face to face with Tranquility.

"What are you doing here?!" Kira all but screamed as she tried to calm her heart.

"Well, Serenity heard there was a going to be a ball from Endymion. And you know Sere, she just had to come. So here I am, standing before you," Tranquility finished.

"And Sere is just wondering around the castle, not in disguise?"

"No, Serenity is in Endymion's room, and in disguise. Is that alright?" Tranquility asked.

"Well I don't know about how they handle things on the Moon, but when a woman is caught in the room of a man, rumors spread. It's even worse if a man is caught in the room of a woman!" Kira exclaimed.

"Oh, like I'm going to do anything. You know that I'm engaged," Tranquility said, saying 'engaged' as though it was a disease. Kira sighed and turned away from him. She thought about the night she found out Tranquility was engaged.

* * *

_Tranquility and Serenity had just finished arguing again about being caught. Endymion and Kira were trying to control their laughter, as always. Serenity, being who she is, had to have the last word._

"_Well, at least I can see Endy and not have to worry about being caught by my fiancé, unlike you, Tranquility." "Serenity, quiet. You know I don't like to talk about it," Tranquility told her, but he was looking at Kira, whose emotions were hidden. _

"_Well, Tranq, I'm very happy for you. Who's the lucky girl?" Kira asked as she walked away, a sign for Tranquility to follow. After giving an 'I'm going to kill you' look to Serenity, Tranquility followed._

"_Lady Eliana. Kira I-" "Interesting. In Latin, 'Eliana' means Sun. Is she from the Sun? So it's not 'Princess' Eliana? That's surprising. I see that you're mother is okay with this, am I-"Kira's rambling was cut off as Tranquility put his hand over her mouth._

"_Ki, listen. Every prince of the Sun has to marry someone of the Sun. Usually, it's the guardian of the prison…anyway, my father was the only prince that didn't follow the tradition, hence marrying my mother. Everyone on the Sun demands that I follow that tradition. I don't want to, but I don't want any fighting over it. Do you understand?" Tranquility asked, looking Kira in the eyes._

"_Of course, I understand. I hope you'll be very happy," Kira responded cheerfully, even though her mind was screaming that she wasn't. _

* * *

"Of course I do. I just don't want people to hear that a man was in my room when I only had my undergarments on. That would be disastrous," Kira replied, turning around to face him. Tranquility was going to respond, only two things stopped him. One was that he was blushing madly at just realizing that Kira only had her undergarments on, and two, someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Kira asked as she shoved Tranquility into the closet.

"Ki, it's me, Zoi. Can I talk to you?"

"Umm, well, I only have my undergarments on, but I think that you'll be fine," Kira called out and muttered to herself, "Unlike some people." "I heard that," Tranquility hissed.

"You know that the ball starts in half an hour," Zoisite asked as he settled himself down into a chair.

"I'm almost done, just some things distracted me," Kira replied as she walked into her closet to grab her dress.

"I understand, but tell that to their Majesties when you run in five minuets late."  
"Well, then you can explain too when you enter the ball with me. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kira asked as she picked out a dark-green dress with gold embroidery. It had a corset on the bodice, and had a full skirt.

"Well, is it just me, or has Endy been acting different?"

"It's just you. He's been acting normal to me. Why do you ask?" Kira asked as she pulled on the dress.

"Well, two nights ago, I went to his room to ask him a question and he wasn't there. I looked around, but couldn't find him. Was he with you?" Zoisite asked.

"Well, why would he be with me? I bet he just went to the kitchen or the library. Can you help me lace this up?"

"You two are close, so I thought he might be with you. I don't know. Should I say something to Kunzite?" Zoisite asked as he finished lacing up Kira's dress.

"NO! I mean, Endy is probably just wondering around. No need to bring Kunzite into this," Kira finished. Kira loved Kunzite like a brother, but if Zoisite brought him into this, it would be a matter of time before Endymion would be caught.

"Fine, I won't say anything. Are you ready yet?"

"Almost, but give me a second. I'll meet you out there." Zoisite left leaving Kira alone in the room.

"You can come out now. He's gone." Kira called out to Tranquility.

"Good. That fellow looks like a girl, you know," Tranquility stated. Kira punched him in the arm and went back into the closet.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Zoi is one of my dearest friends, and I won't let you insult him like that."

"I was just stating a fact."

"Whatever. So what are you going to do now?" Kira asked as she put on her shoes.

"Well, I was planning on going to the ball to escort you. Or is that a problem, too?" Tranquility asked as he walked up behind her.

"Well, I don't see a problem for me, but I see a problem for you. Won't you _fiancé _be upset if she found out?" Kira teased as she brushed out her hair and pulled it into a bun.

"She's not going to find out. I need to watch my sister."  
"I'm hurt. You don't trust me to watch your sister. Fine, do you need a disguise, or is this it?"

"This is it. I don't need to worry so much as no one has ever heard of a prince of the Sun. They don't think the Sun is inhabitable."

"Well then, I suggest you go, so that after I enter, you can 'escort' me," Kira said and Tranquility left, leaving the way he entered.

* * *

The ball went without any problems. Endymion and Serenity danced the whole night, without anyone recognizing Serenity, as her hair was colored more golden blonde than platinum blonde. Lady Beryl didn't look so thrilled, but didn't do any thing to break up the happy couple, as Jadeite danced with her the whole night. Kira actually enjoyed herself, dancing with Tranquility for most of the night. As Tranquility spun her around, she didn't notice the shadow that abruptly left.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. Please review so I can get your imput.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Golden Rose: Book One

Chapter 5

A week passed and soon Kira was ready to go to the Moon. No one knew, except the Queen and Endymion, but only because Kira was close to him and didn't think he would tell.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Queen Rosaline asked for the fourth time. Kira smiled and nodded her head. "Good. Don't worry, no one will ask where you are. They think you are visiting one of the mountain villages. Good luck!" Rosaline called as Kira was teleported to the Moon.

* * *

"Venus! I'm going to kill you if you don't get back here and clean up this mess!" a fierce voice called as a girl in orange ran by Kira.

"You'll have to catch me, Mars! I- Who are you?" the blond, orange clad girl, Venus as called by the angry girl, asked Kira.

"Venus, who are you talking to?" a girl in red with ebony hair asked in exasperation, walked up to Venus.

"Her."

"Well who is she?"

"I don't know, Mars. That's why I'm asking."

"I'm Sailor Earth. I was asked by the Queen to come to the Moon," Kira answered quickly so that Venus and Mars wouldn't fight.

"Oh, I remember! Serenity was babbling on about someone coming to visit us," Venus told Mars.

"Well, Venus, the least you could do is introduce yourself. Sorry about her, she's kind of an airhead sometimes, yet she's our leader. I'm Sailor Mars and Princess of Mars."

"And I'm Sailor Venus and Princess of Venus. Come on, Earth, we'll take you to Queen Serenity."

* * *

"Your Majesty, you have a visitor," said a woman with black hair and a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Thank you Luna, send them in." Luna nodded and Kira entered.

"Hello, Queen Serenity. It's good to see you again."

"Like wise, Kira. I see you've met Venus and Mars." Kira nodded and was about to say something, but was distracted as the doors flew open and Princess Serenity ran in.

"Mother, has she come yet? I thought she was coming…" Serenity trailed off as she caught site of Kira.

"Kira! Oh, I'm so happy to see…I mean meet you!" Serenity said as she hugged Kira.

"Like wise, Princess. By the way, Sere, I can't breathe," Kira whispered to Serenity, who loosened her grip.

"Well, Serenity, I'll let you show Sailor Earth around the palace and introduce her to the other two senshi," Queen Serenity said as she tried to contain her laughter. With that, Serenity led Kira out of the throne room, with Venus and Mars close behind.

* * *

"How's Endy? Does he know that you're here?" Serenity quietly asked as she dragged Kira away.

"Sere, I should remind you that you're not supposed to know me. And yes, he's fine and he knows that I'm here. Is Tranquility here?" Kira asked.

"Yes, he's here. And I know he's excited to see you!" Serenity whispered excitedly.

"Sere, he's engaged. We're just friends and companions when we watch you and Endy,"

Kira whispered back, but trying not to blush and failing.

"So Earth, your name is Kira?" Venus asked as she and Mars caught up with the girls.

"Yes, but I guess you'll probably call me Earth?" Kira asked as she looked over at her.

"Well, that is if you don't mind."  
"I don't mind."

"Can we please quit the small talk? Earth, why are you here? There hasn't been a Sailor Earth for over a thousand years, so why now?" Mars asked impatiently.

"I'm here to meet the Princess I'm to be protecting, so why not now?" Kira fired back, a little offended that she was being spoken to this way.

"Your people are nothing but trouble. They cause war and destruction. You shouldn't be here."

"Well the last time I checked, Mars was a god of war in Roman mythology, which is why they named your planet Mars, because it was red, like bloodshed," Kira replied, knowing that she had went to far just seeing the look of fury on Mars face.

"You are so very wrong. My planet is as much for peace as all the other Planets, except yours. I don't think you're here to protect Serenity. You're only here to cause trouble," Mars said coldly.

"Really? Then how come I was brought her by Queen Serenity from the future where I belong? Why was I told that the coming darkness could be held off a little longer with my help?" Kira asked in a low voice. Mars was speechless at that news. Venus was staring at Kira oddly, before she burst out laughing.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day Mars was speechless. Earth, I got to hand it to you. You're a worthy opponent to Mars when it comes to arguing." Venus continued to laugh until Serenity joined in, and eventually, so did Kira and Mars.

"Sorry Mars, I just get carried away sometimes," Kira told Mars and Mars waved her hand at her apology.

"I understand, I do it all the time, too. I see that you're not here to argue, now are you?"

"No, I came to meet the Princess and the other Senshi, not to cause problems." Mars nodded and smiled as Kira, who returned it.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?" A tall, pony-haired brunette in green and pink asked as she came up to them.

"Oh, just another one of Mars arguments, only this time, she was left speechless. Jupiter, I want you to meet Sailor Earth. Earth, this is Sailor Jupiter and the Princess of Jupiter," Serenity introduced the two and they continued their tour of the palace. Eventually, they came across a blue haired and blue covered girl.

"Hey Mercury, come meet Sailor Earth. Earth, this is the last of my personal guard, Sailor Mercury and the Princess of Mercury. She's always in the library and kind of shy," Serenity explained and Kira smiled. _"Perfect girl for Zoi,"_ she thought.

* * *

After Kira had been shown around and shown to her room, Kira joined the others in the garden.

"My, Serenity, this is absolutely beautiful."  
"Almost. Not as beautiful as the garden on Earth. Do you think that someday, the relationship between our planets will be better?" Serenity asked and Kira nodded.

"Serenity, where are you? Your brother is asking for you," Mercury called and Serenity called back, telling her that she'd be there in a second.

"Come on Ki!" Serenity said as she dragged Kira with her.

"Tranquility, guess who's here! It's…Oh, you brought Eliana. Good afternoon, Eliana," Serenity said, a little disappointment in her voice. Eliana, a caramel haired woman with hazel eyes, nodded back and went back to her conversation with Venus.

"Hello to you too, Sere. So who's here?" Tranquility asked as Kira ran over, panting from having to catch up to Serenity.

"Sere…I don't know how you do it…but you're to fast," Kira said in between pants, but stood up straighter when she saw Tranquility.

"Ah, it's the Sailor Earth we've heard so much about. How do you do?" He asked Kira as he winked at her.

"Why, I'm fine, thank you. I see that you're Prince Tranquility, no?"

"Why, yes I am. This is my fiancé Eliana. Eliana, I want you to meet Sailor Earth," Tranquility called and Eliana came over.

"Hello, Eliana, I'm-" "Sailor Earth. Yes, we've heard all about you from Serenity. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go see if Queen Serenity needs me to do anything when I get back to the Sun. Nice to meet you, Earth," Eliana said as she walked away.

"Well Tranq…I don't think she likes me," Kira said once Eliana was out of ear shot.

"Why do you think that?" Tranquility asked and Kira shrugged.

"Want to take a walk?" Tranquility asked and Kira shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm to meet with the Queen in a bit. Maybe later?" Kira asked just as Luna came up to them.

"Lady Earth, the Queen would like to see you now."  
"Thank you, Luna. Sorry Tranquility, I've go to go."

"Yes, I'll see you later," he responded, and if Kira heard correctly, there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Kira shrugged it off and followed Luna.

* * *

"Kira, how are you enjoying the other girls' company?" Queen Serenity asked as Kira walked into the Queen's study.

"Yes, your Majesty. Is everything alright?" Kira asked as she sat in one of the chairs Queen Serenity gestured to.

"No, nothing at all. Tomorrow we'll go over some ideas for a treaty between out kingdoms. Though it has come to my attention that my Serenity has been seeing Prince Endymion. Is that true?"

"Well, your Majesty, yes it is, but please don't stop them from seeing each other. I think that their seeing each other might be what brings our kingdoms to peace. And Tranquility and I have been watching them, to make sure no harm comes to them."

"I will think about it, but you do know that Tranquility is engaged, correct?" Kira nodded and looked out the window, only to see the outline of Earth.

"I know your Majesty. I won't come between Tranquility and Eliana. Is that all?"

"Yes, my dear, but maybe some competition for Eliana won't hurt, don't you think?" Queen Serenity asked as she smiled over at Kira, who blushed.

"Maybe, your Majesty, but I don't want to make anyone mad." And with that, Kira left the room, thinking about what the Queen had said.

* * *

Okay, that was a little lame, but it's been a long week, so don't kill me. Tell me what you thought!

-Meg-leighleigh


End file.
